


打水漂

by alexei_1028ale



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_1028ale/pseuds/alexei_1028ale
Summary: 他们迷路了，而McCoy医生发烧了。
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy(mentioned), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 4





	打水漂

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：spones已确立关系，Kirk单箭头暗恋McCoy。
> 
> 非常短。发出来，给为西部au暖场啦。

“等一下，等等。”  
即使McCoy几乎是在吼叫，层层叠叠的杉树还是让他的声音变得无比轻柔。夏天的群山里多得是这样长得密密麻麻的树林、突如其来的暴雨以及暴雨后闪着银光的线型叶和高高低低的蕨类，有的甚至长到马腹高。泥土潮湿，马蹄在柔软的土地上留下一连串脚印，而后，这些脚印很快地蔓延、转弯、绕出一个圈，最后在终点与起点汇合。  
为首的牛仔仍挺直了背坐在他的马上，没有回头；中间的那位则很干脆地拽了拽马绳，掉头向McCoy走来。  
“停一下，Jim！”  
Kirk刚掉过头的时候，Spock已经走到了McCoy的旁边。他翻身下马，把瘫倒在马背上的McCoy扶起来。“怎么了？”Kirk问，一边加快了速度。他看着另外两个人一上一下，互相推搡。McCoy用右边肩膀抵着Spock的手，低着头，左手有气无力地缠着马绳；瓦肯人显然没有用力，除了抓着另一位的马的马绳的手，以防它跑走。等Kirk走到离他们五米远的时候，McCoy像是终于妥协似的点点头，然后用右手搭住Spock伸出的手臂，尝试着跳下马。这尝试被Spock打破。最后，Kirk看着被Spock抱下马的医生骂骂咧咧地倚马站着。“你还好吗，Bones？”他问。  
“他发烧了。”Spock说。  
Kirk能从他平稳的声音中听出不平稳的起伏。他本不打算跳下马，但McCoy又开始焦躁不安起来。“闭嘴，Spock。我才是医生！”  
医生绝对是病了。他的的声音软绵绵的，和往日在诊所里发号施令的坚硬截然不同。Kirk看他从领巾开始、往上蔓延到下巴的一片浅红，眼眶也发红。Spock又用手背贴上McCoy的额头。“那么你一定清楚，你发烧了。”  
“你摸什么都是烫的，Spock。”  
McCoy的样子就像是喝醉了。他试图从Spock身边走开，反而跌跌撞撞地摔在瓦肯人身上，这让医生发出一声痛苦的喘息。Kirk立刻跳下马，大步奔向McCoy身边，扶着他的左臂。而McCoy脸上的表情看上去更痛苦了。“不要碰我的左手！”他从喉咙里挤出一声吼叫，绿色海绵般浓密的树林很快地将其变成一句叹息。  
放下了手，Kirk又手足无措地站着了。他看着Spock如何扯开医生的领巾、又解开衬衫扣子。“我们需要一点时间整顿，Jim。”Spock看着他，严肃地说。他开药方的样子真像McCoy。Kirk哼哼两声，欲掉头离开。“况且现在是中午，我们已经在这里绕了六天了。”Spock的声音不屈不挠地从他身后传来。  
Kirk只能回头。他看到气喘吁吁的McCoy，想了想，还是点头同意。“那边有水，我想我们可以去那边——你能带他过去吗？”Kirk一手牵着马，一手在空中比划了几下。Spock给了他一个肯定的答复。于是他看着瓦肯人从右边搀扶着——几乎是抱着——晕乎乎的医生，踩着茂盛的绿草和泥土走远。  
系完三匹马，Kirk径直走向溪水边，没有看树荫下的另外两人。他甩掉靴子，卷起零星沾着半干泥土的裤管，踩进冰凉的溪水里。脚下的石头被涓涓的细流打磨地光滑，寒气直冲头顶。溪水边，凛冽的微风若有若无。刚下过暴雨的湿漉空气让Kirk喘不过气，于是他用力地呼气再吸进，直到胸腔累得无比疼痛。他站在正午烈日下，群山不规整的边缘被灿烂明亮的天空映成一种墨绿色。溪水熠熠生辉、几乎是刺眼，滚烫的日光直直地打在脸上。Kirk抬起头，眯着眼睛看挂在天空里那个发着光的圆球，他想着背后，这球体发出的阳光是如何穿过树叶的缝隙、照在医生的脸上，留下星星点点的光斑。而瓦肯人脱下的袍子垫在地上，让他靠在他体温稍低的臂弯间  
Kirk摇摇头，不再想下去。他蹲下身子，从缓缓流动着的溪水间捡起一块扁平的石子，侧身打水漂玩。直到他捡完脚边的石头，都没有一个擦着水面跳动哪怕一下。


End file.
